Reflection
by Y-n-Y
Summary: [SONGFIC][YYxY] Yami sees someone else when he sees his reflection, but Yuugi sees it, too. But can Yuugi help him before Yami completely gives up on showing who he really is?


(Another REPOST and I'm not done with the second chappie, yet either... I'm working on something new, so just be patient ^_^)  
  
Y-n-Y: Okies... I'm taking a short break from my main stories to do this short songfic. Only two worlds have been changed. It's easy to tell where... instead of girl it's guy and I did that twice, so that's two words.  
  
Yuugi: But it's the same word.  
  
Y-n-Y: Fine, I changed the lyrics twice, happy?  
  
Yuugi: ::nods:: Now, just tell everyone you don't own us or the song and we can be on our way.  
  
Y-n-Y: Fine. ::pouts:: I don't own YGO or "Reflection" sung by Christina Aguilera. And of course this is a YY/Y fic, so turn away now if you dun like yaoi ^_^ And, yes, this will probably be a two parter... as soon as I can find a good song to continue with ^^;;  
  
/.../ Yuugi to Yami  
  
//...// Yami to Yuugi  
  
'...' Private/hidden thoughts  
  
Reflection  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Look at me, you may think you see  
  
Who I really am, but you'll never know me  
  
Everyday, it's as if I play a part  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami sighed. He looked at his sleeping angel. Of course, he wasn't his. Could never be. He has hidden his feelings for a while now, not knowing what would be thought of him should he stop playing the role he's given himself.  
  
Many nights and days he spent talking to his aibou, about things in his past, but nothing that really told *who* Yami was. 'Yuugi thinks he has me all figured out. How far from the truth he is.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Now I see, if I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He turned away from his sleeping secret-love and sighed again. He stood from his perch on the bed, waking up Yuugi in the process. /Yami?/  
  
Yami quickly hid his feelings that were coursing through his body. //Shh... go back to sleep, aibou. I'm just going to the bathroom.//  
  
Yuugi accepted this, not realizing Yami's hidden feelings. He nodded and went back to sleep.  
  
Yami dropped his head and went to the bathroom as he said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Who is this guy I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami looked in the bathroom mirror and it startled him. He saw through the proud, prideful expression; he saw a tired, weak one on his face instead, knowing exactly how he felt. Shaking his head, he wished he could truly be himself. He silently wondered if would ever see himself as he really is.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I am now, in a world where I have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He leaned against the bathroom door, wondering how his life took such a violent turn at. Maybe his past made him so uncertain of where he's living now. Yami knew more about his past now than he ever knew, except for when he was alive, of course. He knew he was Pharaoh, he knew he had helped locked the powers of the Shadow Realm away and he knew that he never had a wife. No one questioned the Pharaoh, he was free to chose whoever he wanted to love and no one would speak against him.  
  
But this is a different time. People weren't as open, not to mention that Yami no longer had the position of a leader he once had. So, he would have to hide what he believed and that meant his love for Yuugi could never be known.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
But somehow, I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
Help me look for who I am  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He exited the bathroom and stood in front of Yuugi's doorway, making a silent promise with himself. Someday, he *will* show his feelings for Yuugi. Maybe his aibou will help him. So that way he can finally stop pretending and be who he really is.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Who is this guy I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
Why is my reflection, someone I don't know  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Resigning himself to the promise he went back into the room and once again saw his reflection in the full length mirror. Sure, he looked proud, but he saw through it.  
  
Almost to the point of not recognizing himself. 'Have I changed that much?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami.?" a small voice called.  
  
Yami jumped at the voice, expecting that Yuugi was really asleep. "Yes, aibou?" he said, calming down his disturbed feelings.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself."  
  
Yami shook his head, taking his place back on the bed. He smiled for show. "What do you mean? I'm always myself."  
  
Yuugi looked at him skeptically. "Yami..." He shook his head. "Never mind. Good-night, Yami."  
  
"Good-night, aibou." He took a look into the mirror again, and wondered when he could stop hiding.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There's a heart that must be free, to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know, the reason why  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi, unnoticed, watched his Yami with interest. 'He's been staring at that mirror for the past ten minutes.' His heart went out to the spirit. Yami would never tell him if something was troubling him. And it hurt Yuugi because he found a special place in his heart for the former Pharaoh. His love was pure and undeniable.  
  
He wished the spirit would tell him what's wrong. It hurt to see his closest friend so... down. He shut his eyes, feeling tears pricking at them. 'Tell me why, Yami.' He fell asleep, wishing for the truth.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we need how we feel  
  
Must there be a secret me, I'm forced to hide  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Figuring his light was asleep, he dropped his mask, letting his emotions flow through him. 'Gods, I need him, I feel so much love from him. And I have to hide everything when I'm around him.' He closed his crimson eyes. He didn't know if he could hide much longer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
What he did know, was that he wouldn't be able to keep up the charade for much longer, nor did he want to. He wanted to be able to look at himself in the mirror and see what he felt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Soon," he said. "Soon I'll be able to be myself. No matter what happens, I can't hide much longer."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Y-n-Y: Okies... first chappie done. Might be awhile for the next, but as always, I will do my best to find a good song and finish this up. 


End file.
